Episode 2464
Mikey Episode Number: 2464 Date: Tuesday, April 5, 1994 Sponsors: H, M, 3 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Readers of the Open Range" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has the hiccups |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Before dinnertime, a boy discovers a worm under a rock and some baby birds in their nest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". Original version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B ... US! We're on the bus! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Kathy, Derek, and Tina sing "Alphabet Soup" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: M - Magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: The Tortoise and the Hare: When the race begins, the hare dawdles, since the tortoise is so slow he'll have time to win. Kermit rushes to the finish line so that he can see the results... and is crowned the winner. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet is presented in a chain reaction of events. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hosts "What Happens Next," in which the viewer has to guess what kind of humiliation Charlie Chaplin is going to face before Gordon rings the Dinger's ding-dong bell. First the tramp slips on a banana peel, then collapses when sitting on a three-legged bench. Finally, when a rain cloud is about to rain on him, he shifts the cloud over to the left of the screen so it rains on Gordon instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings George Gershwin's "Funny Face." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Gills Brothers sing "Sixty Seconds Got Together" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H Is For Horseshoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings the "Quiet Time Song" while under an apple tree, which occupies a squirrel, a bird, a cat, and even Gladys the Cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting 8 Figures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Song | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luis counts three blackbirds, which lay three eggs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|During Ernie's naptime, Cookie Monster tries to steal and eat Ernie's pillow by distracting him with a bell. Ernie gets surprised reactions every time the bell rings. (i.e. fire engine siren, telephone, and doorbell) Ernie then decides to share the pillow Cookie Monster, in which Cookie rips it in half and eats his half while Ernie sobs in frustration. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Just a Bill" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Richie Cunningham (Ron Howard) sees The Fonz (Henry Winkler) brushing his teeth, even though he hadn't eaten anything. Fonzie explains to Richie the importance of dental care, and then gives Richie a toothbrush of his own |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking at Tiger?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Teacher Little Chrissy sings about how important it is to "Raise Your Hand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Maria and Luis holding the Sesame Street sign, while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide